


Carry Me Home

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Based off the lyric “Tell me what you were thinking when you said you’re better off without me” from Carry Me Home by We Are The In Crowd.





	Carry Me Home

“Excuse me?” I asked, taken aback.

“You heard me,” Seth rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag.

“I’m actually not too sure I did. What did you just say?” I crossed my arms over my chest, cocking my head at him.

“You’re holding me back.” Seth stood up straight, bag over his shoulder, taking steps to the bedroom door.

“I’m gonna be holding you back if you take another step for that door,” I warned, eyes narrowing at him.

“Don’t do this,” Seth said, turning to look at me.

“I wouldn’t have to had you not started it. Now, please explain to me how I’m ‘holding you back.’” My eyes never left his face, studying his reaction.

He dropped his bag, leaning against the wall. “I have a Universal Title to get,” he began. “And I can’t focus.”

“Then isn’t that a personal issue? That’s not me holding you back, that’s you holding yourself back. Next excuse,” I waved him on.

His face settled into an expression of frustration. “I’m worried about you with the Women’s Title.”

“I never asked for you to be so worried about me it started holding you back. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m an adult. I can take care of myself,” I spat.

“That’s the issue!” he yelled.

“What?” I asked, incredulous.

“You’re so fucking independent, it’s like you don’t need me. You’re better off without me. I don’t contribute anything to you,” he said, dropping his head.

All the anger drained from my body and mind and all I felt was…Sad. Sad that he felt like he wasn’t important to me, that he felt like I didn’t need him. He’s the only reason I work as hard as I do. He’s the only reason I even made it to the WWE in the first place.

“Seth,” I began, voice low. “That’s not true.” I took a step toward him but he threw his hands up at me.

“Don’t try to pity me.” Seth ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

“I don’t pity you. I never have. Not even when you fucked up your knee,” I reminded him, taking one more step towards him. “What I am doing is trying to explain to you that you’re wrong. I do need you. You mean a lot to me. More than I can apparently show you.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” he whispered.

“Well, honey, you started it. And I’m not sleeping until I get you to understand that the way you’re feeling isn’t right.” I had finally ended up in front of him, one of my hands cupping his bearded cheek. “I love you, you know that right?” I asked.

“Yes,” Seth replied, voice low, eyes cast down.

I urged his head up until our eyes met. “I do love you. A lot. And I wouldn’t be here without you. I wouldn’t be so confident in the ring if it weren’t for you helping me, helping me find out who I am. I only work as hard as I do because I see you working hard, and you inspire me to kick it into high gear. The only reason I have an opportunity to go for the Women’s Championship is because you made me believe I deserve it.”

“You do deserve it.” His voice was forceful this time.

I smiled. “And you deserve the Universal Title. You’ll get it, I know you will.” I took my hand from his cheek and stepped back a bit. “But if you still feel like you need to leave, you do that. I won’t stop you.”

I tried to take another step back before Seth’s hands shot out to my hips, pulling me closer. “No, no, I don’t need to leave,” he said before leaning forward and pressing our lips together.

I sighed, happy he wasn’t leaving, but he took it as an invitation to slip his tongue in my mouth. He tangled his tongue with mine, pressing so insistently against my mouth that our teeth clashed.

“Seth, baby, calm down,” I whispered, pulling away for a second. “It’s okay, we’re okay.”

“Not yet, but we will be,” he promised, picking me up and carrying me over to the bed. He sat me down on the bed, kissing me again lightly as he drew my shirt up and over my head, throwing it in the corner of the room. A low groan came from his mouth when he noticed I wasn’t wearing a bra. His large hands held my hips, lowering my back against the bed as he kissed my neck frantically.

“Seth, relax,” I laughed, brushing my hands through his hair. He let out a stream of breath onto my collarbone, his head pressed against my shoulder.

“I can’t believe I almost left you,” he muttered, hands gripping harder into my waist.

“But you didn’t,” I whispered. “You’re still here and so am I.”

He picked his head up at that, his eyes meeting mine before he nodded to himself, dropping his mouth to my breasts. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, flicking it with a pointed tongue, as his hands yanked on my sweatpants. He finally got them off, throwing them in the same direction as my shirt, my underwear gone with them.

I pulled on the hem of his shirt, urging him to take it off. He sat up, releasing my nipple from his mouth as he pulled his shirt off, followed quickly by his jeans. I reached for his cock, hard and leaking, but he batted my hands away.

“I just want to be in you,” he said against my lips, pushing his tongue into my mouth again. I moaned into the kiss, arching my hips up to his. That was all he needed as he slid his dick into me, groaning at the feel.

“Fuck, Seth,” I whined as he started with slow, deep thrusts. I tried bucking my hips into his to hurry him along, but he steadied them with his hands.

“Uh-uh,” he shook his head. “We gotta go slow tonight, babe.”

I threw my head back, moaning as he brushed against my G-spot with every thrust. “Seth, I’m so close!”

“Fuck, me too,” he replied. “Come for me, please, baby.” He licked the pad of his thumb, bringing it to my clit. When he touched me, I fell apart, waves of pleasure radiating through me. Right after I had finally started calming down, he came inside me, hips rolling to a stop. He pressed his forehead to mine, breathing deeply. “I do love you,” he said, pulling out of me.

“I love you, too. Don’t ever forget that,” I replied easily, kissing him deeply one more time.


End file.
